


Triumph

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, In Memory of Cayde-6 (Destiny), Mentioned Cayde-6 (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Is this what death is like?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Triumph

They're slow to rise.

Every breath burns. Every tendon screams with a pain that reminds them of their own mortality.

_Is it over? Did we win?_

The Lone Wolf stumbles up to their feet, their form wavering as they manage a few feeble steps forward before crumbling to the ground.

They stare up at the sky, half-lidded eyes barely focused through the shattered visor of their helmet. They can make out the clouds that blow peacefully overhead, they can hear the sparks of fires that burn beyond their peripheral. 

_Did we win?_

They can't speak. Whether they've forgotten how or their lungs are filled with too much smoke, they don't know. It's in these moments, they wish their Ghost could hear their thoughts.

_Ghost--_

It's in that moment they realize they haven't heard him speak. Panic wells like ocean in their chest, suffocating and heavy and deafening.

_Ghost!_

Why hadn't he materialized? Where was he? They hadn't seen him get shot. He was alright. He had to be. They swore they'd never let him end up like - like Sundance.

Is this what Cayde felt? With Sundance gone in his final moments, is this _fear_ what he felt? The suffocating weight in his chest? The looming veil of darkness just beyond his sight? That aching sense of loneliness - no. He hadn't been alone. They'd been at his side when he died. Their only regret was never saying goodbye as they knelt helplessly beside him.

But there's no one beside them now.

The Lone Wolf had thought they'd grown numb to death. That shattering pain just before they dropped is all they remember. They've fallen, time and time again and every time, they've risen. They've landed with a heavy thud, the agony of their last death still singing like a dull ache through their veins. But they'd come back. Ghost _always_ brought them back.

Is this time any different?

_Ghost, please--_

It's a silent prayer. A desperate plea. They don't want to die. The Vanguard needs them - the galaxy needs them.

They blink rapidly to stay awake. They claw and they fight and they rage against the darkness. They've always fought the darkness, why should death be any different?

They try, for all they're worth, to sit up. They can't move, exhausted limbs giving way to the damage from their final battle. The city is in ruins, but at least their enemy is gone. They'll rebuild - they're nothing if not resilient.

The Guardian's head lulls to the side, straining to make out the billowing flags in the distance. It brings a small smile to their face, Shaxx's brilliant red flag waving defiantly through the smoke.

What was it the Titan always said? Defeat isn't surrender?

They're fairly certain it isn't applicable at the moment, nor is the line about grenades. But it doesn't stop their thoughts from wandering to the litany of remarks they'd heard from the Titan during their Crucible matches - until they hear his voice. 

"There you are, Guardian!"

They summon enough to strength to turn their head, relief consuming their features as he makes his way through the rubble. 

_I won't die alone after all._

"You'll never guess who found their way to me," Shaxx booms as he kneels beside them, holding out his hand and Ghost materializes above them.

"Thank the Traveler! You're alright!" He zooms down near their face, metal clanking against metal as he nuzzles against their helmet. He pulls back after a moment and begins his scans, "Looks like you got into quite the fight while I was gone."

They can already feel the damage repairing itself, the Light within them singing through their veins and they can breathe again. They lift their hand, gently patting the shell of their Ghost and his blue eye closes for a brief moment beneath their touch.

"I'm glad we found you. I thought I'd lost you."

They smile softly beneath their helmet as they look towards Shaxx for an explanation.

"Your friend was thrown down into the city by that blast. He's lucky my Ghost detected him." He rests a hand on their shoulder, "As for you, you should be proud of yourself, Guardian. Because of you, the galaxy is safe. The weight of the world was on your shoulders, and still you triumphed."

They give little more than a solitary nod before the Titan helps them to their feet. After prying off the battered helmet, they test their legs cautiously and give their Ghost an appreciative pat when they find everything healed and in order.

The radios begin to crackle with confirmation of the victory secured and Shaxx claps the Guardian on the back.

"We couldn't have done this without you. Well done."

They rub the back of their neck as they nod. For a moment, they stand there uncertain. For a moment, their eyes flit around the battlefield until they settle on the item most dear. They can feel Shaxx's gaze as they make their way through the rubble and crouch down.

"What is it, Guardian?" He asks gently, making his way up beside them.

They pick up the weapon that had been knocked from their hand during the battle, brushing the dust from its barrel and their thumb stills on the insignia.

The Ace of Spades. _Cayde's.._.Ace of Spades.

It's Shaxx's gentle touch that drags them from the precipice of tears, guiding tired eyes up to that familiar white and orange helmet.

"Cayde would be proud, Guardian. Of that, I am certain."

Their smile is subtle, the slightest twitch at the corner of their mouth before they look back down at the weapon. A moment passes before they straighten up, securing the gun in their hip holster and they turn to face the Titan with a nod.

Ghost hovers just above their shoulder until the Lone Wolf lifts their hand and he zooms to it, dissolving as his voice echoes through their mind, "Let's go home, Guardian."

Home. The concept itself feels foreign but they've come to know Ghost, the Vanguard, Shaxx, Saint-14, Banshee and all the others in the Tower - even the Drifter - as this Guardian's home. Home has never been a place, it's the people and the Lone Wolf will fight for their home - they'll _die_ for their home.

Afterall, Ghost _always_ brings them back.

\-----------------------------


End file.
